


Be with me so happily

by HarrysFirstLady



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysFirstLady/pseuds/HarrysFirstLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the really hot transfer student. And Louis is smitten. bathroom sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be with me so happily

**Author's Note:**

> my first post. Pls be nice. typed this out in a couple of hours so im sorry if its shit. UN-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Louis wakes up to d shrill sound of his alarm clock blaring and hates his day already. He has a massive hangover from all d booze Niall made him drink last night. The fucker! Drinking on a school night is a really bad idea. Niall is a bad influence on him! The pounding on his door doesn't make him feel any better. Its making his head throb even more and louis is gonna kill whoever that is. The pounding intensifies and "Christ! I'm coming!" "Jesus!" Groaning, Louis rolls outta bed and opens the door to find Lottie, one of his little sisters screaming something about breakfast and mummy and school. He slams the door in her face. Turns around and heads into the shower. After a quick shower, he dresses up for school in his usual bright pants (blue today) and stripped shirt. He stomps down the stairs and without a word to anyone, he slams the front door shut, gets in his car and drives to school. He bloody hates school but his mum has said several times that’s he’s going whether he likes it or not. 

¤¤¤ 

Louis gets to school late and doesn’t see his friends until lunch time. He’s heading for his usual table when he spots a very beautiful boy with curly hair, and the most ridiculous lips he's ever seen. Ridiculously kissable, a tiny voice says in his head, and louis is dumbstruck. He has on glasses. Big hipster glasses that make him look nerdy. But holy shit! He is hot! The boy has on a low cut almost see through white shirt, with a dark blue blazer on it, complete with an honest to God pocket square! (What high school student does that?) His jeans are the tightest Louis has ever seen on any guy before. And he has tattoos! Lots of them. Louis trails his eyes up his body back to his face and sees green eyes staring back at him! The boy is smirking knowingly at him, and fuck! Louis looks away quickly, embarrassed at being caught staring! And as if that wasn't enough, someone throws a banana at his head! Niall! He quickly walks over to their table where niall, zayn and Liam are sited, laughing at him. Zayn is half on top of Liam as usual and louis rolls his eyes at them. "That was really embarrassing mate! You were proper drooling and shit!" Zayn says. "Shut it!" Louis says sitting beside niall who's still laughing. "U looked like u wanted to jump his bones right there and then" niall added. "Bet you want to blow him in the toilets" zayn says. And like, what did louis do to deserve such horrible friends like them? "Liam, shut your boyfriend Pls" but louis immediately regrets saying that because now Liam’s turning zayn’s face towards him and kissing him like his life depended on it. And "Liam really? You couldn’t have, oh! I don’t know, covered his mouth or something?" They continue making out, completely ignoring him. With a fond roll of his eyes, he turns to Niall and... "Harry" niall says. "What?" "His name is harry, mate. Transferred this morning" louis opens his mouth to deny he was about to ask but niall cuts him off with "you were gonna ask mate! Don't bother denying it" "I wasn't! Okay I was. Oh my god, he’s so hot Ni!” And like Who transfers on a wed though? And niall’s laughing. ”Lou, mate, you’re smitten” Louis ignores him, scanning the cafeteria again but the boy, harry is gone. That’s alright though! He's definitely gonna see harry again. And for some reason, that makes him really happy! 

¤¤¤ 

Schools out for the day, and louis is making his way to the parking lot with niall beside him. Liam and Zayn are nowhere to be found, probably off somewhere sucking each other’s faces off or something equally as gross. Niall jabbering on about one thing or the other and, louis is not really listening, when he sees harry smirking at him from across the hall, Then he steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind himself. Louis is too busy to notice that niall had stopped talking and niall hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Really Louis? Did u even hear a word I said?" "Sorry niall, umm, im just gonna use the bathroom real quick. Here, start the car, I’ll be right out" without waiting for a response, louis strides to the bathroom door and opens it tentatively, scanning the room and not seeing anybody, he steps inside quietly, at the same time wondering what the hell he's doing. Before he can turn to run away though, someone slams the door shut and louis jumps, because harry is standing right in front of him with that bloody smirk on his face and Where was he hiding? "Following me, Louis?" Louis pales. How does he know his name? "How do you know my name?" He blurts and harry smiles, stepping closer to louis. Right in his space and louis suddenly feels hot. "I asked around” he says casually like it’s no big deal. “Now, were u following me?" Harry asks again, "because I was kind of hoping you would" and "you were?" Louis asks in a small voice. Harry pushes closer, pinning louis to the back of the door, and louis really wants to kiss that smirk of his face! "Yeah. I was" and louis is panicking because harry is slowly leaning forward and holy shit! Harrys gonna kiss him. But he doesn't. He nuzzles his ear softly and whispers "you're so fucking fit" and louis gulps. "and I really want to kiss you" fuck! Pls do, louis thinks but harry doesn't. He just rocks forward a bit on his feet and louis honest to God whimpers because harry just rocked his hips against him, fuck! He does it again and louis can feel himself getting hard. He just wants to grab harry, push him against the door and suck him off. Oh God! He needs to get the hell out of there before he does something embarrassing like fuck him in the stall or something. But louis cannot move. He shocks himself by saying "why don't you?" And harry smirks as he rocks his hips forward again and, louis groans and closes his eyes. He feels harry mouthing at his jaw and then his cheek and his other cheek and finally, places a soft kiss on his lips. Soft! So soft he thinks, and "kiss me again" louis says, and fuck! did I just say that? But he forgets to be embarrassed when and harry does just that. Properly too. Louis brings his hand up to cup Harrys cheeks and parts his lips invitingly and harry seals their lips once more, tongue swiping out to lick into louis' mouth and louis meets him halfway groaning into the kiss. Harry cocks his head and deepens the kiss and louis is about to go crazy. Harry is such an amazing kisser and fuck! He wants those lips around his cock. He thought of Harry’s full lips stretched around his cock makes his let out another groan and clutch at Harry’s side. Harry who is steadily rocking his hips against louis now, and louis is pushing back harder against him, seeking more friction. Thrust for thrust. Louis is so fucking hard, he'd be embarrassed, cheeks flaming, if he couldn't feel harry just as hard against him. And louis just, he wants more. With his other hand, he shrugs Harrys blazer off his shoulder and let's it drop to the floor, barely making a sound. Then he lifts the hem of Harrys shirt a bit and slips his hand under, sliding it up his stomach, to his chest, playing with his nipples and tweaking them between his fingers, and harry moans loudly, grinding his hips harder into louis'. "Fuck! If you keep that up, I'm not gonna stop until I have u bent over the sink, begging me not to stop" and Louis did not think it was possible but he's pretty sure his cock just grew harder and fuck! "What's stopping you" louis groans. The sensations Running through his body from just dry humping harry is incredible! He's pretty sure he'd have died if their clothes was not in the way. And then as if reading his mind, Harry’s hand is at louis trouser, deftly Unbuttoning it and sliding it down. His briefs follow and louis’ throbbing cock springs free. Harry wastes no time, gathering the precome already on the head of Louis’ cock, he uses it as lubrication, smearing it over the head of louis’ cock and starts jerking him off with it. And fuck! Louis is not gonna last. At all. He can already feel his orgasm building. That familiar heat pooling in his groin, but Just then he hears someone banging on the door "Louis mate! Are you alright? You've been in there for ages" he hears niall shouts through the door and fuck! He totally forgot about niall and…shit! Harry is still jerking him off…"I'm a-alright. Uh umm.. oh fuck!" he let's out a loud groan because harry just tongued at the slit of his cock, and he's sure niall must have heard because "Holy shit, Lou! Are you seriously fucking someone in there?" Then "fuck! Is it harry? Its harry right?" And louis is about to die. But he’s not really sure if its from embarrassment or Maybe from Harry’s tongue working the underside of his cock just below the head, where he's really sensitive. And he groans loudly again. Niall already forgotten. Fisting his hand in Harry’s hair and thrusting into his mouth. Harry chokes a bit but doesn't pull off. The sight of Harry’s lips stretched so sinfully around his cock sends him over the edge, and he wants to warn harry, tell him he's about to come but it hits him so hard he almost blacks out, spurting his come down Harry’s throat with a very loud groan, accompanied by Harry’s name and he cannot hold himself up any longer, his legs shaking badly. He'd have fallen flat to his face but harry put a hand on his hips steadying him. And fuck! That was so the best orgasm of his entire life. It takes him a few minutes to catch his breath and when he does, he looks down to see harry palming himself through his jeans and ,(why is he still in jeans?) , patiently waiting for louis to come finish him off , And fuck! Harry's so fucking hard it must be painful. Louis drops down to his knees and helps harry out of his jeans quickly, when Harry’s cock springs free, louis swallows him down, feeling harry hit the back of his throat. And harry let's out a string of curses and Louis smirks because yes, who's in control now? It doesn't take long for harry to come, what with the way louis' deep throating him and doing that thing with his tongue that makes harry shudder and come hard down his throat, body suddenly still and then shuddering like a current just ran through him. And louis is fucking amazed. Harry comes for what feels like forever and louis just takes it all, swallows every single drop greedily! When harry is done, Louis can't help feeling proud at how completely fucked out louis looks. Like, he did that to this beautiful boy who looked so calm and so fucking put together. When harry catches his breath, he slowly stands up and dresses up buttons his trousers. He picks up his blazer from where they dumped it in their haste and puts it on, straightening out the wrinkles. Then he extends a hand to louis, pulling him to his feet. And there's this tiny awkward moment when louis is not sure what to do, so he laughs nervously and "umm, I should get going now. M-my mate niall is waiting for me? and..uh.. Yeah, I should go" and he quickly exits the bathroom to the sound of harry laughing at how flustered he is and he hears harry hurry after him but he doesn't stop until he's out the door and in the parking lot. Niall is sitting on the hood of the car, patiently waiting for him. Bless him! Before he can make it to niall though, harry grabs his arm and yanks him around "for someone with such a small leg, you're incredibly fast" and louis blushes "you're cute when you blush" harry adds. Louis keeps his head down, so harry uses a finger to lift his head up, louis still refuses to meet his eyes, so harry uses both hands to cup his cheek and louis has no choice but to look at him. And his eyes are soo green. "See you tomorrow?" harry says And louis smiles because harry wants see him tomorrow. "Yeah" louis says, "see you tomorrow". Harry leans down and kisses louis. The kiss is short but sweet and louis leans into it. When Harry breaks the kiss, louis is not having it, chasing Harry’s mouth with his and capturing it in another kiss, controlling it this time and making it deep. With tongue and all. Harry kisses him back just as hard and louis can feel the heat between them, sparking up again. Niall honks loudly and they slowly break apart, harry isn't smirking though, he's smiling sweetly at louis and, louis is smiling goofily back at him. Louis is sure they must look like proper idiots, just standing in the school parking lot making heart eyes at each other. Harry must think the same because he laughs a bit, running his hand through his hair and stepping back. "Bye Louis, see you tomorrow" "bye harry" and the smirk is back on Harry’s face because he hadn't told louis his name. Louis blushes and turns around and walks quickly to his car, niall’s, and he usually doesn’t let niall drive his car, he loves his life thank you! But he doesn’t care, just jumps into the passenger sit and tells niall to drive. He can still hear harry laughing as they pull away.  
"So...” Niall starts, and "shut it niall." Niall Squawks indignantly. "Was he good?" And louis groans. "Come on lou!" Niall whines. "Was he big at least?" and louis smacks him upside his head and he yelps! "Ok fine! Geez!" And louis is smiling fondly to himself because, fuck! Did that really just happen? Holy shit! It did. And louis is really happy because something tells him this is just the beginning.  
For the first time ever, Louis is actually looking forward to school the next day, and the day after that. And it all has to do with a certain beautiful, tall, green eyed, curly somebody.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated. comments, kudos, wateva really. thanks for reading, if any one did ;)


End file.
